Šimon Krajíček
| cityofbirth = Brno | countryofbirth = Czechoslovakia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Baník Ostrava | clubnumber = 12 | youthyears = 1991-2003 | youthclubs = FC Zbrojovka Brno | years = 2003-2005 2005-2007 2007-2010 2008-2009 2009-2010 2010-2012 2012-2018 2018- | clubs = FC Zbrojovka Brno Bohemians 1905 Chornomorets Odesa → Spezia (loan) → Baník Ostrava (loan) Baník Ostrava HP Rangers Baník Ostrava | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Šimon Krajíček (born May 14, 1984) is a Czech professional footballer who plays for Baník Ostrava. He is in his second stint with the club, having rejoined them in 2018 after a previous spell from 2009 to 2012. Outside his homeland, Krajíček is best known for his six years with Helena Point Rangers in St. Gregory's League A. He has also had stints in Ukraine and Italy. Krajíček plays primarily as an attacking midfielder, also capable of central midfield and center forward roles. Early life Krajíček was born in Brno, in the present day South Moravian Region. As a boy, he played both football and ice hockey before choosing to pursue football full time while playing in the youth system of his local club, FC Zbrojovka Brno. Club career Baník Ostrava While still under contract at Chornomorets, Krajíček returned to the Czech Republic when he was loaned to Baník Ostrava for the 2009-10 season. Although the club finished third, just two points behind eventual champions Sparta Prague, Krajíček featured in just seven first team matches that season, spending most of his time in the reserves. However, his overall performance was enough for Baník to sign him to a two-year contract in June 2010. Krajíček left Baník following the 2011-12 season to pursue a transfer abroad. Helena Point Rangers On June 18, 2012, Krajíček signed a three-year contract with SGFA League A club Helena Point Rangers, a move that generated much publicity for both the club and the league in Krajíček's home country. He became the only active Czech player in the league and just the sixth ever to play professionally in St. Gregory, and at the time of his signing he was one of only two players in the league from the former Czechoslovakia (the other being Slovakian, Miroslav Kolář of New Castle). In June 2013, Krajíček was named Rangers captain for the upcoming season, a position he held through the rest of his tenure with the club. Return to Baník Ostrava Krajíček became a free agent at the end of his Rangers contract on July 1, 2018. Ten days later, he agreed to a return home to the Czech Republic, where he re-signed with Baník Ostrava on a one-year deal. Fan following Krajíček was one of League A's most followed players on Twitter during his time at Rangers; he regularly tweets from his account, @Krajzy8, in both Czech and English for fans in both the Czech Republic and St. Gregory. He is credited with bringing League A to the attention of Czech football fans. Krajicek, Simon Category:Helena Point Rangers F.C. players Category:People from the Czech Republic Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs